Un futuro mejor
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Novena Temporada/ En el mundo donde el sol se tornó rojo y la desesperanza era todo lo que tenían, Chloe estaba demasiado rota y Oliver se sentía demasiado culpable por todo. No tenían tiempo para el amor, solo para luchar por algo mejor.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **applied**_

* * *

 _ **UN FUTURO MEJOR**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

Entró empujando las puertas con tanta fuerza que rebotaron contra la pared, pero el sonido abrupto ni siquiera logró sobresaltarla. De espaldas a él siguió armando el siguiente plan sin parecer perturbada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que algo pudo haber causado alguna reacción en Chloe Sullivan.

El fin del mundo le había hecho mucho más despiadada, pero Oliver acababa de pasar cerca de una hora cavando en la tierra estéril bajo el sol rojo una tumba para la mujer que había amado, y a la que Chloe había asesinado.

Aun podía sentir a Tess en sus brazos, aun podía verla agonizando.

—Fue a propósito —gruñó enfrentándola.

Ella no necesitó que se lo repitieran para saber a qué se refería.

—Sí, Oliver, le tenía un profundo e inexplicable rencor a Tess Mercer y por eso la maté. Pobrecita de ella, era tan inocente…—ni siquiera lo miró, sus ojos se mantenían sobre los mapas.

— ¡No merecía morir de esa forma! —gritó.

— ¡Se puso a tiro y aproveché! —gritó ella a su vez volteando, repitiendo sus palabras sin la menor perturbación. La mirada en sus ojos era fría e inexpresiva —. No voy a decirte que lo lamento, no fue un tiro desperdiciado.

— ¡¿Te estás oyendo a ti misma?!

— ¡Vendió nuestro planeta y nuestras vidas al mejor postor! —chilló ella.

— ¡Solo quería salvarnos! —justificó.

— ¡He venido oyendo ese mismo discurso de cientos de personas que casi han destruido el mundo! ¡Lex Luthor por ejemplo!

—Ella pensaba que está haciendo el papel de héroe…

— ¡Estoy cansada de pensar que los héroes pueden salvarnos! —le espetó yendo hacia él y hundiendo un dedo en su pecho con saña. Oliver retrocedió ante la fuerza de su rabia, en sus ojos verdes vacíos podía leer todo el dolor, la soledad y la ira acumulada — ¡Clark se fue cuando más lo necesitaba! ¡Todos lo hicieron y mira como terminó todo! ¡Te salvé, Oliver, pero lo único que hiciste con la nueva oportunidad que te di fue intentar razonar con una Luthor! ¡¿De que sirvió todo lo que hice por el mundo a través de ustedes?! Hubo un tiempo donde pude mirarlos a los ojos y pensar que serían nuestra salvación, que nos protegerían de todo ¡Hubo un tiempo donde pensé que morir por ustedes merecía la pena! ¡Pero ya no! ¡Si quiero proteger este planeta debo hacerlo yo! ¡No sacrificaré a nadie más por ningún héroe descarriado! ¡JAMÁS!

Aunque no mencionó ningún nombre, el recuerdo de Jimmy los golpeó a los dos. Las lágrimas que no mostraba desde esa invasión se hicieron presente en sus ojos. Tras la coraza de hielo y el veneno en su corazón aún seguía existiendo una pequeña parte de esa antigua Chloe, tan ingenua, emocional y vulnerable, esa parte que aún seguía llorando a su esposo muerto y su pequeña felicidad hecha pedazos.

Oliver tragó saliva sin poder decir nada. Había sido consciente de que solo había cometido error tras error y por eso tras unirse al grupo de Chloe nunca cuestionó ningún método usado. Tess lamentablemente siempre había sido su punto débil, el talón de Aquiles del que jamás se pudo deshacer, quizá porque nunca se había perdonado lo que su relación le había hecho a ella. Sostenerla en brazos mientras moría le había hecho recordar todo ese tiempo donde había creído que el amor era ella, y eso le había hecho acudir a Chloe y reclamar, desahogar su dolor y su rabia.

Por supuesto, como siempre, había subestimado fuertemente a Chloe.

Tras la muerte de Jimmy se había sumido en una postura vacía y obsesiva de la que no había sido plenamente consciente hasta el día en que ella le sometió a aquella ridícula y abrupta prueba. Con Clark merodeando por las calles de metrópolis en plan de héroe oscuro, con Lois desaparecida y el equipo disperso, Oliver se había sometido a si mismo al alcohol, las mujeres y las fiestas caras hasta que ella le había arrancado de ese pozo oscuro a la fuerza. Una vez recuperado su sendero el mundo había entrado en un lento declive del que no se habría dado cuenta si no fuese por ella y su aguda inteligencia. Como una especie de Dios, como una madre sobreprotectora, o como una persona rota y vacía, Chloe se había encerrado en sí misma en el edificio que Jimmy le había comprado, y con la lealtad de Emil y su dinero ella había tomado el puesto de vigía desde los cielos.

Verla allí, diminuta pero llena de fuerza, había hecho que Oliver la observara por un momento de una forma que aún lograba confundirlo. Había sido algo inesperado, algo que no se parecía a nada que hubiese experimentado, a un deseo, un leve pero intenso deseo desesperado.

Pero luego había visto sus ojos opacos, su mirada inexpresiva y lo mecánico de sus movimientos, había visto frialdad, dureza y poca amabilidad en su voz y sus palabras, y nula piedad y poco cariño en sus actos. Y había comprendido que la muerte de Jimmy la había roto en pedazos.

Y Clark y él, y todos la habían abandonado.

Cualquier sentimiento extraño había sido succionado por la culpabilidad y la comprensión.

Chloe los quería pero también los aborrecía, pero ellos eran los héroes y ella no, y por eso les ayudaba, porque esa era su labor, su vocación, porque salvar al mundo o intentarlo al menos era su sueño, era lo único que le permitía seguir viviendo y solo podía hacerlo a través de ellos.

Nada nunca fue lo mismo, Chloe no sentía apego por nada, excepto por su edificio, su Atalaya, fuera de eso no soportaba la compañía de nadie a excepción de Emil mucho tiempo. Daba órdenes, miraba al mundo y seguía encerrada.

Si no fuera por esos Kandorianos seguiría mirando desde el cielo como la vida del resto continuaba.

Oliver había decidido que la única forma de salvar al mundo era razonar con Tess y hacerla comprender su fatal error, pero no había servido de nada a excepción de la aniquilación completa de su equipo. Luego fueron invadidos, Clark fue derrotado, Chloe desapareció y la Atalaya se sumió en el abandono.

Hasta unos meses atrás que Chloe le contactó y le hizo entrar en el grupo.

¿Por qué?

Porque necesitaba manos o peones sacrificables.

Chloe ya no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en Clark, la persona a quién había amado, adorado y protegido por encima de todo, la persona por la que incluso había matado a un hombre y luego sacrificado involuntariamente a su esposo.

Así eran las cosas ahora.

Ya no se trataba de confianza sino de utilidad, y solo porque eran útiles a la causa ella los soportaba.

Solo Lois parecía salvarse de su resentimiento y hostilidad. Lois era lo único que hacía humana a Chloe.

Lois que ahora era también un pasaje a un futuro mejor, a un borrón y cuenta nueva en la historia.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y retrocedió alejándose de Chloe, que parpadeó furiosamente desvaneciendo las lágrimas y le dio la espalda.

—Vete, Oliver.

—Lamento ser tan cabezota…lo de Tess me superó —murmuró entre dientes recuperando la cabeza fría. No debía haber ido a reclamar. Tess no iba a resucitar, Chloe era la líder de la resistencia y solo por ella estaban vivos. Había sido un idiota.

—Lárgate de una vez.

—Te veré en la sala para discutir los planes.

—Fuera.

Salió pero no antes de verla derrumbarse sobre la mesa que contenía los planos. No la oyó llorar pero sabía que no eran necesarias las lágrimas para su duelo. Caminó por los pasillos arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a la sala donde encontró a Clark y Lois.

Hace bastante tiempo que no había visto a Lois y al verla ya no había nada dentro de él que se agitara como antes, ningún resquicio de ningún sentimiento ni ningún pesar por algún _quizá._ Finalmente podía verla sin sentir dolor, culpabilidad o anhelo.

Que el mundo estuviese en una invasión extraterrestre podía haber ayudado a la causa, eso y que Clark parecía haber recuperado la vida automáticamente tras haberla visto de nuevo.

Lois era una brillante esperanza, una luz en toda esa oscuridad repugnante.

Cuando volviera al pasado y restituyera todo esperaba que las decisiones que tomaran fueran mejor. Esperaba poder ser un mejor líder, un mejor hombre, un mejor héroe.

Canario, Impulso, Aquaman, Cyborg…lamentaba haberlos puesto de tiro al blanco de los Kandorianos por Tess.

Lamentaba cada cosa que había sucedido tras la muerte de Jimmy que era cuando todo se había fragmentado. De no haber sido por él Jimmy jamás habría muerto, no debería haber intentado actuar de buen samaritano dándole trabajo y vía libre para descubrir el secreto de Clark. Por haberlo sabido y por amar a Chloe e intentar protegerla es que había terminado metros bajo tierra. Quizá habría sido mejor que estuvieran separados, incluso divorciados Chloe aún se había mantenido de una pieza.

Ahora solo era una sombra, un pálido reflejo de lo que había sido, solo una estela de dolor y agonía.

Si todo cambiaba esperaba que Chloe pudiera superarlo, esperaba que todos volvieran por su propia cuenta, que solucionaran sus problemas y la confianza volviera, especialmente con Clark. Había algo en torno a su relación, en torno a Clark y Chloe, que nunca sería claro para nadie, una especie de espejismo de amor, atracción, amistad, lealtad y pasión más intensa que cualquier amistad que hubiese contemplado jamás. Una parte de Chloe siempre pertenecería a Clark y una parte de Clark siempre pertenecería a Chloe, y por eso mismo esa separación la había destruido tanto como la muerte de su marido. Era una amistad extraña, y a veces pensaba que no era del todo sana, pero Chloe lo necesitaba y eso era más importante que cualquier cosa. Si todo se solucionaba de esa parte, esperaba que con el tiempo Chloe saliera de su caparazón y volviera a confiar en el mundo, esperaba que Chloe volviera a amar a alguien…a quien sea…

Lois volvió su mirada hacia él y le sonrió, Oliver le devolvió la sonrisa sin ser consciente de cuanto pensaba en Chloe. Entró y cogió una ballesta llena de armas de kriptonita cuando la mirada de Lois se desvió hacia la puerta de nuevo. Ella corrió hacia la figurita impetuosa que entraba, feliz y nerviosa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio a Chloe esbozar una pequeña y agria sonrisa antes de que se desvaneciera al ver a Clark. Ella caminó con rapidez hacia el centro desplegando los planos y Oliver supo que la cuenta hacia atrás comenzaba.

Era hora de luchar por un futuro mejor.

Lois llevaría consigo los deseos de todo un mundo, incluidos los de él.

Porque en un mundo donde el sol nunca se tornaría rojo, donde la tierra no sería invadida, él podría pensar en aquello que había sentido, en la intensidad que Chloe despertaba en él, podría amarla y ella a él.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _Sin mucho que decir excepto que amo a Chloe y Oliver y más juntos!_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Besos, Bella._


End file.
